


Reggie Takes On Caleb

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Magic, Mentioned Caleb Covington, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Character Study (Julie and The Phantoms), Sad, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: It all comes to a standoff on the Hollywood Ghost Club stage.Reggie Vs Caleb in an epic magic battle can Reggie win against evil?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 17





	1. Magic Battle

Julie, Luke, Alex and Willie stood watching Reggie fight Caleb at the club with magic. The ghosts all disappeared when the fight started but they still watched. Reggie blasted Caleb forcing him to the ground. They fought centre stage at the Hollywood Ghost Club Julie, Luke, Alex and Willie stood on next to the stage all holding hands. Reggie spent weeks training with Willie to take on Caleb, he knew it had to be the one to stand up to him. 

Reggie and Willie still had their marks because Caleb, caught them at the club one time as Reggie wanted to talk to Willie he stamped them both. When Julie hugged Alex and Luke their marks went away but not Reggie's it made them all very upset. Julie wanted to be able to step in but she didn’t know what to do, her hug didn't work the first time around on Reggie she didn't know why. Caleb felt weakened things in the ghost club was falling down. Magic bounced off the walls breaking things, Luke was amazed at how fearless Reggie was being. 

None of them knew why Reggie could do magic it happened suddenly like when Luke and Alex levelled up. Alex got mad at Willie for training Reggie without telling them, Alex found out by spying on them one day at the club. 

Reggie wanted to do it on his own he wanted Willie's help because he knew some stuff about magic ghost powers. Caleb sneered at Reggie standing up after getting blasted down again Reggie felt weaker. “Give up you can’t win this fight, I rule the ghost world.”

Reggie wasn’t having any of Caleb words he had some things of own to say. “NOO! you own nothing no one's soul belongs to you. We all have our own special powers, there’s nothing you can do to stop us using them. You can’t stand in our way, I won’t let you win ghost world or real-world this has to end. 

Reggie grunted with the force of his magic powering up, looking at his friends who all still stood watching. The bond between them grew he loved that they all wore the outfits they had on when they first met. “My magic comes from a place of love that cannot be defeated." He kept looking at his friends there were things Reggie wanted them to know so he spoke.

"Julie, you have the power of love and wisdom. Alex, you have the power of acceptance and honesty. Luke, you have the power to move people you shine so bright. Willie, you have the power to break Caleb’s hold, believe it you are strong and brave.” Reggie’s eyes landed on Luke’s who got scared tears spilling from his eyes. He gave Luke an award-winning smile winking Reggie pushed all his remaining power at Caleb.

A bright light engulfed the Hollywood Ghost Club making all the ghosts appear in a flash. Caleb's evil marks left all the ghosts under his control making them shine. Even Willie’s marks on his wrist all lifted off he was shocked seeing himself shine felt so good. 

Caleb body shook all over as he lied on the ground, his purple cape broke into magic glitter pieces. His body faded away going up to the roof of the club, leaving all the pieces floating around the room. The Ghost Club stopped shaking as things stopped falling down, pictures broken with smashed rocks on the floor around the room. His friends panicked as they saw Reggie collapse on the ground in a thud fading in and out.


	2. Goodbye Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie fades out does that mean he is dead? will some miracle bring him back?

Caleb’s ghost body was gone making everyone feel relief, but a deep sadness descended upon the ghost club for the death of a hero. Reggie was lying on the ground fading in and out being watched by his friends and the ghosts of the club. Luke was the first up on stage moving behind Reggie taking him in his arms. “Reggie, no you can’t go. Please you won Caleb’s gone.” Tears fell from Luke’s eyes the others all gathered around forming a circle. 

Willie stood with the other ghosts not sure if he should be up there with them. Alex managed to say some words through tears of his own, “Yeah we (sobs) can’t do this with you (sobs) don’t go.” Reggie smiled weakly at his friend he felt their love but Reggie knew it was his time.

Julie knelt down next to Alex feeling so much pain at the thought of Reggie fading. “We’re so proud of you Reggie the guys are right you can’t leave us.” Julie didn’t cry for the reason if she started she knew couldn’t stop. 

“I love you guys it’s my time remember you all have each other. Everything is as it’s meant to be just like my love for all of you.” Luke hugged Reggie tighter he faded again making Luke stress out even more.

He wanted to scream so loud it wasn’t fair this couldn’t happen, “Please Reggie fight this you are the glue that holds us all together.” Reggie moved his hand up to brush tears off Luke’s cheek after his arm fell back down again. 

“No matter what you are all strong together I have to go now, I love you all so much.” No one knew what to say looking one last time at his friends Reggie smiled. His body faded out completely into nothingness Reggie was no more. The ghosts watched in sadness but the ghostly lights ever shining brighter Willie's too. Luke felt ice-cold inside Reggie wasn’t in his arms any more. Alex felt inside of him break into a million pieces he knew wouldn't be whole again. 

Julie froze on the spot trying to be strong but it was no use. Everyone looked at Luke who let out the most gut-wrenching grief scream you ever could hear.

“NOOO AHHHHHH GRRRRRR REGGIE, COME BACK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (CRYS).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I was struggling with the emotional side of saying goodbye to Reggie.  
> I swear if something like that happens in Season 2 I will literally be the end of me.
> 
> I hope you like this story so far I have plans so kudos and comments thankyou.


	3. Lost & Alone Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band is grieving after Reggie fades out Luke explodes because he feeling so lost. Julie and Alex comfort each other Luke doesn't want them to be near him.

After Reggie faded away at the Ghost Club everyone was breaking down crying. Luke didn’t want to move from his spot on the stage where he had held Reggie. Julie hugged Alex they both cried watching Luke frozen in disbelief. Willie told Alex he would take the ghost someplace else to give them space. Alex and Julie didn’t want to hang around the club it felt wrong to be there. So they forced Luke to get up he tried to fight them off but they poofed back to the studio. 

They worked out a while ago that they could poof with Julie but only her which was good. Luke was mad at Julie and Alex for making him leave so he collapsed on the couch. Everything inside him wanted to scream out or break something but nothing felt ok. At the studio, Luke thought about leaving he didn’t feel like his body would let him. 

Alex was in full panic mode everything inside him felt wrong. He was panicking about Reggie being gone, Caleb, Willie being free but there was a part of him missing and that part was Reggie. Julie wanted to be brave for the guys but seeing Luke curled up on the couch crying she wanted to hug him. 

He held one of Reggie’s flannel shirts it broke her heart even more. Julie felt loss like this before when her mom died she never wanted to feel it again but she was.“I can’t believe that happen (Sobs) it’s not fair why Reggie?” Julie spoke Alex stopped for a second to look at her looking unreadable. 

He wanted to say something but what could he possibly say. “Reggie saved us it’s not fair he's gone, I just want him back.” Julie saw Alex start shaking she practically ran into his arms it took him a second but he hugged her back.

Luke didn’t care about what was going on around him. He sobbed uncontrollably into Reggie flannel feeling so lost. Julie kept on hugging Alex till he stopped shaking she let go starring over to Luke speaking. “I never thought I feel the loss like this again Luke, you know we are still right here for you.” Julie made her way over kneeling down trying to touch Luke’s shoulder. 

“Go AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE.” Turning to her his words made Julie stand up quickly backing away, she never heard Luke raise his voice it was freaking out her. 

Alex came upon Julie’s side holding her hand to help her feel better Alex replied. “Calm down! I know it’s hard but you can’t say that we just want to be there for you.” He didn’t care nothing was going to be the same again. 

“HOW IS ANYTHING GOING TO BE OK AGAIN? REGGIE's GONE SO HE MADE SOME NOBLE SACRIFICE! ARE SUPPOSE TO BE OK WITH THAT?” Luke stood up abruptly making the others back further away 

“NONE YOU UNDERSTAND YES YOU LOST REGGIE BUT I, I NEVER GOT TO TELL HIM... GOD, I'm SUCH AND IDIOT.” He was using his hands in his outburst Luke didn’t want to stay any longer. So before anyone could respond using his anger Luke poofed out of the room leaving an upset, confused grieving Alex and Julie behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All 
> 
> I'm glad you all like this story thank you for the love, more chapters soon.   
> Please comment/kudos it means a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all  
> Character death warning
> 
> So this is going to be an emotional story about Reggie, he takes on Caleb but using all his power he fades out.  
> I can't believe I am putting myself through this, Reggie is my fav character but I wanted to feel more in a story.
> 
> I was thinking I could bring him back, but I have plans so what do you think??? So I do more please let me know  
> comment and kudos thank you.


End file.
